<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy birthday Gendry by Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831139">Happy birthday Gendry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya'>Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gendrya - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya/pseuds/Wyneb_Ceffyl_Arya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy birthday Gendry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you want to drive tonight?” he asks her as they’re getting ready to go out.</p><p>“We’re going out for your birthday, of course I’m not going to make you drive.” she rolled her eyes before leaning towards the mirror to apply her eyeliner. </p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” he says wrapping his arms around her waist. </p><p>“I’m fine to drive, I’m doing this detox, so I’ll have to have fun without alcohol.” she responded, turning around in his arms to face him.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he frowns. </p><p>“Ask me if I’m sure once more.” she warns, lightly shoving at his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey, you should be nicer to me, it’s my birthday!” he grins at her.</p><p>“Nice try love, your birthday ain’t until tomorrow.” she pokes her tongue out at him.</p><p>“Meanie.” he chuckles, before applying his aftershave, the smell of it is enough to send a flood of warmth between her legs.</p><p>Arya forces herself to breathe through her mouth, trying to control herself. </p><p> </p><p>“You sure you’re gonna be able to handle my mates sober?” he asks her as they pull into the pub car park. </p><p>“You think I need to be drunk to be around <em> our </em>mates?” she raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Well, they’re annoying enough sober.” he replies, leaning over to kiss her.</p><p>“I’m sure Gendry.” she smiles against his lips.</p><p>“Kay,” he replies softly, before slipping his tongue into her mouth, his hand sliding its way up her thigh, under the hem of her dress.</p><p>“You sure we can’t just screw them and go home? I’d rather spend my birthday with you.” he asks against her neck, his fingers rubbing against her knickers.</p><p>She lets out an involuntary groan, “You are spending your birthday with me, tomorrow.”</p><p>“But I wanna fuck you <em> now </em>Arry!” he says in a low voice.</p><p>“Fuck.” she sighs, as his free hand comes up to fondle her breast.</p><p>Eventually she comes to her senses, “Gendry, Gendry, no.. we’re in a carpark.” </p><p>“Let’s go home,” he says, his blue eyes boring into her eyes.</p><p>“There’s a pub right there, full of your mates.” she says.</p><p>He looks at her like a puppy dog who has just been kicked. </p><p>“You can fuck me when we get home, promise.” she says, taking his hand, “All night even.”</p><p>“Okay,” he says reluctantly, “I’m going to need a few minutes though.”</p><p>Her eyes drifted down to his crotch where his cock was straining against his chinos. </p><p>“Sure thing.” she smirked.</p><p> </p><p>They made their way into the pub which was full of all of their friends.</p><p>“Gendry! Arya!” Hot Pie immediately rushed at them as they walked into the pub.</p><p>“Hey Hot Pie!” Gendry responded, hugging his oldest friend.</p><p>“Hey,” Arya smiled, “I’ll get us drinks.”</p><p>She made her way to the bar as Gendry made his way around his friends, she glanced over her shoulder at him, thinking for someone who didn’t really like people he had plenty of friends. </p><p>“Here,” she said, handing over his pint before taking a sip of her lemonade.</p><p>“Driving are ya lass?” Davos, Gendry’s adopted father, asks her before kissing her cheek.</p><p>“Yeah,” she replies.</p><p>Davos gives her an odd look.</p><p>“Doing a detox.” she shrugs. </p><p>“Oh,” he responds, but doesn’t sound convinced, Arya gives him an uncomfortable look.</p><p>“I’ll see you later, lad.” Davos says to Gendry before heading off to talk to some of the other guests. </p><p> </p><p>“You having fun?” Gendry asks her a couple of hours down the line.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve been mostly hanging out with Shireen,” she smiled, “what about you? It’s your night.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good.” he grins before leaning forward to kiss her. </p><p>“I’m good?” she pulls back from him, raising an eyebrow, “think you can do better than that Baratheon.”</p><p>Gendry laughs, “Yeah, well, I’m more than good now that you’re in my arms.”</p><p>“You’re drunk.” she laughs.</p><p>“Nah,” he grins.</p><p>She scoffs. </p><p>“Jus’ a lil’.” he smiles.</p><p>“I’ll get you a pizza on the way home,” she kisses his cheek, “now go back to your adoring fans.”</p><p>“Yes, Milady.” he grinned, before walking off.</p><p>“He loves you so much,” Shireen says coming up behind her.</p><p>“Yeah, well it’s mutual.” she laughs.</p><p>“Think he’s going to take your gift well tomorrow?” Shireen asks, wiggling her eyebrows at her.</p><p>“He’s either going to hate me or fall more in love with me.” Arya responds with an uncertain smile.</p><p>“For what it’s worth,” Shireen reached out to squeeze Arya’s hand, “I think he’s going to be over the moon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I eat you out whilst I'm eating the pizza?” Gendry grins at her in the car, the pizza box balancing on his knees.</p><p>“You can really only do one of those at once babe,” she laughs.</p><p>“Oh,” he smacks his head and chuckles. </p><p>“You’re an idiot,” she grins, pulling up outside their house.</p><p>“I’m your idiot,” he smiles.</p><p>“You will be once we’re married.” she laughs. </p><p>“Not long,” he reaches out to grasp her left hand.</p><p>“Not long,” she agrees with a smile. </p><p>“C’mon, let’s get you inside, birthday boy.” she said, stepping out of the car. </p><p>“Is my birthday?” he asks wide eyed.</p><p>“Certainly is.” Arya said, guiding him towards the house.</p><p>“You givin’ me my present now?” Gendry asks excitedly.</p><p>“No,” she unlocks the front door.</p><p>“Why?” he gasps.</p><p>“You’re too drunk.” she responds.</p><p>“Nuh huh!” he argues. </p><p>“You’re too drunk for my present, I promise you it’ll be better in the morning.” she insisted, pressing a kiss to his lips. </p><p>“I get to sleep with you though, right?” he asks with a grin.</p><p>“Yes Gendry, you can still sleep with me.” she snorts swatting his arm, “Pizza first though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear they’re bigger,” Gendry marvelled as he removed her dress and bra.</p><p>“Take your shirt off.” she responded to shut him up. </p><p>“Yes Milady,” he grinned, quickly removing his shirt, “I’m not that drunk now Arya.” he said as she began to undo his belt and trousers.</p><p>Arya laughed, “I know.” she swooped down covering his mouth with hers as he slid her knickers down her legs.</p><p> </p><p>She wakes up in the morning, Gendry is still fast asleep. She climbs out of their bed, finding a pair of knickers and one of Gendry’s t-shirts to put on. She makes her way downstairs and starts to cook breakfast, she decides to ring her father as she’s cooking the pancakes.</p><p>“Happy Fathers Day, daddy.” she says.</p><p>“Thank you sweetling, and thank you for the gift and card. Did you have a good night last night?” he responds.</p><p>“Yeah, Gendry’s still asleep, I’m just making breakfast, then I’ll wake him up.” she explained.</p><p>“Well, enjoy his day! We’ll see you Friday won’t we?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah, of course. Bye dad, have a great day.” she says before ending the call. </p><p>Shireen texts her as she is placing the pancakes onto two plates.</p><p> </p><p><b>Shireen: </b>Have you told him yet?! Xx</p><p> </p><p><b>Arya: </b>No. Go away! X</p><p> </p><p><b>Shireen: </b>Someone is in a mood x</p><p> </p><p><b>Arya: </b>Am not, just…  he’s asleep x</p><p> </p><p><b>Shireen: </b>Well, happy Gendry’s Day! X</p><p> </p><p>Arya makes her way back upstairs, with a tray laden with pancakes, coffee, maple syrup and sauce. She places the tray down on her bedside table before crawling across the bed to straddle Gendry’s waist.</p><p>“Wake up birthday boy,” she says softly in his ear.</p><p>“Arya?” he responds sleepily, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“No, it’s some random chick you brought home last night.” she flicks his nose. </p><p>“Shit, my fiancee is gonna be mad.” he laughs, placing his big hands on her hips.</p><p>“Happy birthday.” she says leaning in to kiss him, his arms wrap around her, pulling her close to her chest.</p><p>“So, did you want the pancakes I made? Or your gift first?” she asks, nervously chewing on her lower lip.</p><p>“Gift,” he smiles.</p><p>“Kay’.” she whispers, climbing off of his lap to pick up an envelope from her draws.</p><p> </p><p>She kneels next to him on the bed as she hands the envelope over to him. </p><p>He shifts to sit up before looking at her.</p><p>He opens the card and laughs, “Think you gave me your dad’s father's day card Ar.” then something falls out of the card.</p><p>Gendry’s eyes drop to the object and he freezes, his eyes fixated on the object that fell out of the card.</p><p>“Say something,” she says quietly.</p><p>“Arya?” he reaches out for her, pulling her into his lap, “Is this real?”</p><p>“It’s real.” she replies.</p><p>“Ohh.” he seems to be in shock.</p><p>She captures her lower lip between her teeth once more, “I’m sorry.” she says at last.</p><p>“Sorry?” he gasps, “What? Why?”</p><p>“You don’t seem happy… I’ve clearly wrecked your birthday!” she says, feeling her lower lip starting to quiver. </p><p>“Arya, Arya,” he soothes her, gently rubbing her back, “no, you’ve.. This is the best gift ever..” his hand drifts to her stomach, “I’m just.. Shocked, I didn’t expect this.”</p><p>“So.. you’re happy?” she asks quietly.</p><p>“I’m.. words cannot describe how happy I am Arya.” he says peppering kisses all over her face, before travelling down to her stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>